The return to Hell House
by William Sayers
Summary: After writing about the 1931 team I thought maybe it would be fun also do my own take on 1940 team that tries to investigate Hell House. The general story is the same but I would have some new events. The story is done from Ben's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the short story by Nancy a Collins.

I recommend reading her story first before reading mine, because there are some of them so I'm going to leave out as well as adding some new events.

Chapter 1

Introduction

So you really want to know what happened?

I suppose I could tell you, although I don't expect you to believe me.

I would have never believed the Belasco house was literally hell on earth if I hadn't experienced all the things there's I did.

Please believe me when I say that I am NOT mad, I'm not recording the words of someone who is lost his marbles as they say.

My name is Benjamin Franklin Fisher and I am 15 years old.

I was once called the greatest physical medium of the century.

My spirit guides name was Shi Quan Chan, he was an ancient Chinese doctor about 7 feet high and he have been my friend since I was 12 years old.

I have not heard from him again since that incident.

It all began in December of 1940.

The second I stepped out the taxi cab I was being hassled by a bunch of reporters.

As much as I love my mother I couldn't stand the fact that she was just an attic about spiritual beliefs and believe that I was somehow the Savior of the world.

After mother and I finally got through the herd of reporters we finally entered the house of mrs. Alida Crowder.

" you said nothing about child being involved Dr. Graham!" Send mrs. Crowder

" I'm not a child mrs. Crowder," I told her defensively, I really hated being referred to as a child; expectually hated being called the ghost boy! " I'm going to be 16 years old in a few months."

" well you are here in the company of your mother so you are still a boy in my eyes," she replied to me, " but I suppose spending a whole week in my ex husbands house will make you a man. Just not in a very pleasant way"

As Mrs Crowder went into great detail about the horrible relationship she had with her ex husband with Dr Rand and dr. Graham, I began to get the feeling that the belasco house was not an ordinary haunted house.

"Mrs. Crowder?" I finally asked, "one of the reporters outside refered to the house as Hell House. Why is that? Is there a demon possession going on there?"

" well young one," she said, " it's referred to as hell house because of all the carnage that was going on there over the years, many people say it's because that my ex husband turned into a private hell.

"About 9 years ago my brother in law bought the place and decide to turn into a hotel but something happened there, he was found outside on the porch curled up in a ball and completely nude. I hired a team of psychic investigators in order to find out what happened.

" after just one night two of them were stabbed one was raped and strangled in the fourth one was completely blinded by two nails in his eyes and completely insane."

" I can tell you more about that." Grace Lauter as she entered the room, " I knew the survivor. His name is Simon Wagner, we dated briefly but then we broke up because he didn't really have any interest in me.

" I went to go see him in Castle Rock asylum about a month before he killed himself, he said the house and everything in it is unclean."

"How did he kill himself?" I asked

" he somehow managed to swallow his own tongue."

Mother gasped, " how horrible!"

" it's one of the reasons why I'm going to the house right now." Said Miss Lauter,

" I wish to prove that whatever happened was not Simon's fault. He would never rape a woman, let alone kill her."

Hearing about what happened to the 1931 chilled the very marrow of my bones, but I didn't care.

This is my chance to prove that I was really someone, not just a kid who just happen to have medium ability. All I had to do was just go to hell House and find out of mystery. Then I will be set for life! I could name my price and always have met! First class accommodations all the way!

I was such a fool you think that I could conquer that house!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very long drive to caribou falls all the way northern part of Maine, literally a stone throw from the Canadian border.

I'm not going to bother going into detail about the conversations that took place on my way over all I do feel that I should mention that my mother insisted that she accompany me at the house what dr. Rand insisted that she stay at an inn and caribou falls.

He wasn't too happy about the idea of a stage mom at the house with us although to be honest I was actually quite happy that my mother was not going to come along this time. After I was growing up and I had to get out on my own at some point.

Professor Ambrose had told mother that she come and see us on the third day since that would win Dr Rand's assistant was going to deliver some food to us and pick up any notes that we have made time.

But enough about that...

When we finally reached the gate at the old house dr. Rand unlock the gate with an old rusty key and we drove on for about another half mile.

Finally through the dense fog I could see hell house for the first time.

Hell house with a huge Victorian mansion made mostly of red and grey bricks.

As I walked across the bridge led to the front door I look down under the bridge into the Tarn that surround the house, according to Professor Ambrose that time was supposed to hold the spirits of little babies who are the bastard children of Belasco that he is grounded in the Tarn. According to the diary of the second Mrs Belasco, 13 of Belasco's female guests all got pregnant and their children all ended up here.

As I look into the thick gray disgusting water I thought I saw some movement.

" what up son." Said dr. Graham, " we have to unload the truck." I heard back as we are unloaded the equipment including my spirit cabinet.

Dr. Carline, dr. Rand's assistant unload everything from the truck as all of us carried it up to the porch.

" it's got no eyes." He said as he looked at the house, " it's blind."

He was referring to the bricked up windows, according to Professor Ambrose, Belasco have bricked up the windows when an influenza struck the house and most of the guests got sick.

According to Rose Belasco's Diary, he have bricked up the walls because he claimed that the fog outside had called the plague some now but she was more under the impression that he wanted his guests to forget about the outside world.

Anyway if I was going to solve the mystery of Hell House, I had to learn everything that I could.

As dr. Rand unlock the front door of the house, I turned to grace Lauder, " miss Lauder," I said to her sound as polite as possible, " it's about Mr Wagner."

She was very intrigued, " yes Ben?"

" I was wondering, what exactly did he do? I know that he attacked miss Benson but did he rape her too?"

Grace looked down for a moment and then replied " yes he did. According to the reports, and strangled her while he was violating her body. I'm hoping that we can find the answer to what really happened here and clear Simon's name."

"I understand." I told her, "I'm so we can find out all the answers to what happened 9 years ago in this house."

I just talked to her and stepped inside the house I thought I saw a shadow moving around.

" this house knows that we are here." Grace continued as I stepped inside,

"Can you feel it Ben?"

"Yes." I told her, " I can sense it."

" what does it feel like?" Dr. Rand whispered

" well its like when you see a wild animal in your front yard," Grace told him, " you stop what you're doing and become very still, not to scare it away so I can get a better look at it and try to figure out whether it's dangerous or not. Right now the house is being very still. What was that?"

" what was what?" Ask the professor and rose as he stepped inside the house.

" I could hear the sound of two young girls laughing for a second." said Grace.

" fascinating," send Dr Rand as he wrote in his notebook for a moment, " how old would you say they were?"

" adolescence, no older than 16 or 17."

Incredible, we had only step foot inside the house and the slaughter was always telling us that she had contact with two ghosts.

If I was going to solve the mystery of Hell House then I would have to work fast.

" do you hear it to Ben?" asked Dr Graham

" no sir I don't. I need my spirit cabinet."

" well what are we waiting for?" Asked Dr Rand, " let's go into the next room then we can set up."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the gravel driveway for a few minutes waving goodbye to my mother and Dr Rand's assistant, I went upstairs to one of the bedrooms and change my clothes into an all black outfit.

" I am ready," as I enter the Great Hall, " is the spirit cabinet ready?"

"Yes Ben, it is ready." said Dr. Graham,

" do you mind doing the first sitting?"

" not at all doc," I told him as I sat in the chair inside of the Spirit cabinet.

The Great Hall like the rest of the house was covered with huge Victorian furniture and fitting tapestries were all over the walls.

" this is the biggest house I've ever seen in my life." I said.

" it certainly is big." sand Dr. Rand, " it looks more like the Knickerbocker club then a private residence."

" this house was never intend to be at home," said professor Finchley, " it was built in a combination Resort & petri dish, where belasco could conduct a social experiment without fear of interruption or sensor."

As I sat in the chair preparing to do the sitting I felt as if I was a swimmer trapped in a current stronger and swifter than myself, that should have been my first hint that I had bitten off more than I could chew as they say.

" well I think we should have our dinner first then we can do a sitting." Said dr. Rand

I was a little disappointed that we couldn't do the sitting right now but I was also relieved to hear that we were going to eat first so I rose up from the chair that I was sitting on with his beard cabinet and if all the other than to the dining hall as it was known as.

We had a meal of HOT spam with fried egg sandwiches and canned cocktail salad on the side.

As we finished up our meal, Grace turned to dr. Rand, " if you don't mind me asking dr. Rand," she said but curious look on her face, " since you and Dr Graham don't believe in the existence of spirits what exactly are you trying to prove with your investigation here?"

" I'm sure you are familiar with ignis fatuus." He said, "fools fire. That's when the rotting vegetations in bogs tend to generate methane gas creating ghost lights that resemble flickering lamps that seem to you about on their own. In that case, what has been perceived as a supernatural event has turned out to be a natural phenomenon imperfectly perceived. Dr. Graham and I are under the impression that hauntings are much of the same thing, misinterpreted natural phenomenon. We are under the opinion that psychic energy is released under certain circumstances and that these energies build up over time. Given the proper situations, the mines are sensitive individuals such as yourself and young Ben react with the stored energies on a subconscious level resulting with the majority believes as ghosts."

Dr. Graham nodded in agreement.

" if we can prove that there is such a thing as a psychic energy field then the next step is to move from unintentional explanation to conscious manipulation. Because the advantage of the human race if we can harness such power."

Dr Graham said excitedly, " Hitler already has a very advanced parapsychology unit conducting experiments along the the lines of what we're trying to do here. I can tell you that the Fuhrer would give his mustache to have access to Hell House."

" so if I understand you correctly," said Grace, " ben and I are the equivalent of struck matches be introduced to a house full of gas fumes?"

" I wouldn't put it so crudely," said Rand, I guess he was uncomfortable with the analogy.

" are we ready for me to do my sitting?" I asked, I was very anxious to get started.

" very well," said Dr. Rand, " let's go out into the great hall and begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3:17 pm

Finally I got back into my spirit cabinets at down inside.

"Are you ready Ben?" asked Dr. Rand.

"Yes doc," I told him, "I'm ready. I must warn all of you, you must not touch the spirit company unless you were told to do so. you run the risk of getting electrical shock and maybe giving me one too."

Dr. Rand nodded.

Rand and Graham tried my hands down to the arms of the chair tightly as Grace began to chant The Lord's Prayer.

I began to relax my mind as I went into a kind of trance.

Then a thick white at the plasma begin to pour out of my mouth and ears and gather around the spirit trumpet.

"It's Ben's spirit guide." said Grace, " the spirit is using the spirits trumpet as an artificial voice box."

" Ectoplasm begins to manifest at exactly 3:20 PM" said dr. Rand into the microphone of his tape recorder.

As usual my Consciousness hovered above my body is so I could see and hear what was going on.

" greetings" said my spirit guide a very thick Chinese accent, "I Shi Quan Chan, Royal Physician to emperor Zuu woo Wang. Me bring greetings from ancestors beyond the realm of life."

"Greetings Shi Quan Chan," said Dr Graham said in a loud voice as if he was talking to someone who was hard of hearing, " you honor us with your presence."

Shi Quan Chan grunted, "no honor in this house. Only shame!"

"What do you mean Shi Quan Chan?"

"Not good here. Take boy and leave."

"Uh Shi Quan Chan? What can you tell us about the spirits that haunt this house?" Professor Finchley asked.

" this house like mouth of dragon, very hungry dragon. Many spirits here, very very sick; ask me to heal; too sick to know that they are dead."

Dr. Graham leaned over and whispered something to dr. Rand that did not catch.

Then dr. Rand left his seat at the table and begin to turn on the movie camera.

I could hear the 16-millimeter windup whirling around as my Consciousness continue to hover above my own body.

Then the spirit trumpet began to hover in mini air and then spin around with the needle on a compass.

After a few seconds to Spirit trumpets stopped and began to point towards dr. Rand.

"What is noise?" asked Shi Quan Chan.

"Oh that is just a machine." Grace explained, " there is nothing to worry about Shi Quan Chan."

"No no... Not that noise..." said Shi Quan Chan with a hint of irritation.

"Other noise... Like roaring of tiger... it's getting louder..."

"I don't understand." said Grace, " what is wrong?"

Shi Quan Chan's voice began to grow to panic.

"He comes! The Giant! He comes!"

Before anybody can say anything else a strong wind began to blow around the room.

For some reason I can feel my Consciousness fading out, it had never happened before.

Whatever this force was in began to lift some of the heavy tapestries around the room as if they were very light curtains.

The camera tripod began to Rattle until it finally fell, fortunately dr. Rand caught the camera before it could fall to the ground and be smashed to several pieces.

And then a loud howl could be heard!

The others cover their ears just as the trumpet began to spin out of control like a leaf caught in a tornado.

And then the spirit trumpet flew at dr. Graham knocking him to the ground very hard.

As I looked up I knew they were the green mist opposite of myself that was forming before the others.

"Oh God! The stink!" yelled Dr Rand, "Smells like an open sewer!"

"More like the bog." said Finchley

The large table began to rumble causing all of the recording instruments on top of it to roll off of the table in onto the floor.

It was as if something from underneath the table was trying to lift it up, like Atlas trying to balance the world on his shoulders!

"Ben!" Grace cried, "Wake up!"

"No don't stop him!" yelled Dr Rand, " this is genuine Poltergeist activity! This is what we came here for!"

That fool! He really believed that we were not in any danger!

" you don't understand!" yelled professor Finchley over the howling noise, " we are all in danger! Whatever is in this house is using him as a portal!"

One of the Holy statues in the room hobbled over as it being pushed by an unseen hand and then several of the books on some of the various bookshelves around the Great Hall began to fly around the room in random patterns.

Dr. Graham was still lying on the floor as one of the books hit him in his shoulder very hard.

I had to wake up! Somehow I had to wake up!

I screamed as I regain Consciousness again!

The lights came back on and all was quiet.

Dr. Graham still alive in the ground clutching his shoulder blade, " are you alright Nelson?" asked Dr Rand.

" I think my collarbone is broken." said Graham.

For a second I saw a vision of a giant white hand trying to grab me as I sat in the chair but then it faded away almost immediately. My entire body was drenched in sweat!

Grace hurried over to the spirit cabinet where she untied my hands, " do you remember anything that happened after you went to the trance?" she asked.

"Well, Shi Quan Chan appeared," I said and I begin to massage the circulation back into my wrists, " after that my vision started to get blurry but I did see what was going on. I've never seen a spirit that strong in my life!"

"I have had enough of this whore shit!" Yelp dr. Rand has helped dr. Gray him over to one of the sofas inside the Great Hall.

" take it easy Edgar," said Graham, " there's no need to make things worse by upsetting the boy."

" I don't care Nelson! The person responsible for all of that is sitting right over there!"

Unsurprisingly dr. Rand pointed at me, after also not the first time I've ever been accused of deliberately harming someone with my own power.

" are you saying that young men did all of that?" said Grace in shock.

" no not intentionally." said Rand, " I believe that he tapped into some sort of major psychic energy here and it got the best of him."

I frowned for a moment as dr. Rand walked over to me sternly.

"Tell me Ben! How do you ever ask yourself why an ancient Chinese doctor would communicate to you in English? Granted it is Pigeon English but English nevertheless."

I was beginning to get very frustrated with dr. Rand.

"You heard the voice, didn't you?" asked Grace.

"Yes I did and I recognized it as belonging to Sidney Toler, or better known as Charlie Chan."

How dare he! If not enough he had to accuse me of doing all of that stuff but I also had to insult my friend as well?

Although I did have to admit my spirit guide did sound a lot like the famous detective.

" now calm down everyone." said Finchley, " we can have Miss Lauter her sitting a little bit later on. First I would like to check out the quarters of mr. Belasco"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door leading to Belasco's room was twice the size of a regular door, as if it was build for a giant.

Belasco's room was a very large room with a balcony above a private sitting room.

It more resembled a duplex apartment that a residential bedroom.

As I stepped into the room, I froze with horror!

In the center of the lower portion of the room was the nude body of a woman it was laying face down the floor.

As I watched, I know is a halo a blood form around the women's long blonde hair and pour on to the floor.

I stepped back and gasped just before the blood reached my feet.

"What's wrong Ben?" asked Finchley.

" there was a woman murdered in the this room." I told him, " it looks as if she was thrown over the balcony."

"How do you know that?" ask Graham.

Just then the image of the dead woman disappeared right in front of me.

" I saw her! She was right over there."

Dr Rand took out his small notepad in started to write a note.

"Run Grace." said a voice.

Grace gasped.

"Simon?"

Grace looked around the room but saw nothing.

And then grace climbed up the curved stairs to the balcony level of the room.

"No Grace! Stay away from there!"

Who was the spirit that was talking to her and telling her to stay away?

Also other than Grace herself why I was I the only one who seem to hear it?

I heard Grace gasp very loudly as I followed her up the steps.

In the Louise 18th bed was a couple engaged sexual activity, the one had her rear end raised as the man was pounding at her from behind very violently.

The man seen be more interested in harming the woman right and pleasuring her.

And the the man turned to Grace and leered at her.

"Simon?"

"Grace! Turn away! It's not me! It's him!"

The thing posing as Simon had a very creepy looking grin on his face.

"I fuck the shit out of da bitch Gracie! She called me a fag, told me I was less that a man; I showed her!"

The Simon like thing cackled, "And when I'm done, I'll show you too!"

Oh my god! What did I just see?

Grace covered her mouth and back up against the wall.

"Grace! What's the matter?" called Finchley as he came up the stairs.

"I just saw something terrible."

Finchley escorted badly shaking Grace down the stairs as I saw the couple in the bed vanish.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

4:45 pm

After Grace had calmed down she was ready to begin her sitting.

We all sat down at the round table in the great hall as Grace began to relax and go into a trance.

"Greetings from world beyond." said Grace with a thick Japanese accent, "I am Kikyo Hachi, wife of the emperor."

"Greetings to you too Kikyo" said Finchley.

Grace grasped.

"This house is like onryo, Shi Quan Chan told you to leave. Why are you still here? Go! Hurry!"

Grace gasped again.

"There's a young man here, he is very frightened of the Giant. Wait! There are two young girls here who wish to speak, they're twins and they say that they are in trouble."

Grace's voice changed.

"My name is Violet. My sister Iris and I are trapped her."

Dr Rand groaned.

"Two spirits that just happed to match what she described to us earlier."

Oh, I was so tempted to storm out!

I had just about enough of him!

"Help us! Please Help us! We are forced to serve him! Please help!"

Grace screamed and the lights came back up.

I don't really need to go into detail about all the crap that Dr Rand said.

Just all the same stuff we heard earlier in the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

11:45 pm

A naked man was hanging off of the chandelier of my room.

Normally I would have called

Shi Quan Chan to protect me but Rand had planted doubt in my mind about him.

Damn him!

The image of this hanging man would not go away. According to him it was energy in the room and my subconsciousness was creating this image.

Exactly why would my own brain be creating an image of like that?

Everything was fine until that god damn Rand voodooed me!

"Help me Shi Quan Chan, please..."

Finally the image of the hanging man disappeared and I fell asleep very quickly.


End file.
